Kingdoms of Vasten
The Realm of Vasten is home to many peoples and Kingdoms . To avoid confusion with Seasons and all the different terms, some clarification is needed here. The Realm of Vasten is everything in the entire world. Each Season of Fix's YouTube Series focuses on building a House, which in turn contains many Kingdoms (including Hamlets, Villages, Towns, and Cities.) All of Season 1 includes building House Donao. Season 2 involves the independent kingdom, White Sands, and many other independent kingdoms, this also includes the House Shonara. Season 3 Involves Celaya and The Story of The Frost Druids trying to save Vasten in Ice. Any human (or other) settlement is referred to as a kingdom, even though, Kingdoms themselves are under the banner of a House. Alright...... So to recap.... Realm > House > Kingdoms Sizes of Kingdoms In order to count population, we count beds in houses. This works to both force us to build interiors and keep things at "realistic" sizes. Minecraft realistic at least. Hamlet 1-10 beds - list of Hamlets Village 10-100 beds - list of Villages Town 100-1000 beds - list of Towns City 1000+ - list of Cities The Independent Kingdoms of Vasten The Independent Kingdoms are independent of a House, and function as a completely separate government unto themselves. The Banking Clan is available to all kingdoms and houses to come and exchange currency and goods, and the City of Sandrasku is both guarded by a collection of all different houses and used by all houses as their prison. * Banking Clan 1785 72 813 * Prison City of Sandrasku -935 65 713 * Ajury 1496 72 3737 * White Sands -4843 72 530 SEASON ONE The House Donao is governed from the Castle at Port Breigh and oversees these Kingdoms. * Artif -1213 65 804 * Dairy 963 62 3035 * Dark North Road -239 64 161 * The Drunken Sheep Winery -272 64 2563 * The End Temple -192 62 1908 * Grady's Granite Trade * Great Fir Forest * Harrison's Garrison 34 64 1918 * Jo's Sheep Farm 963 62 3035 * Kelael -192 62 1908 * Lacris 3 64 1373 * Mining Mesa 8426 67 10897 * Minnow Wheat Farms and Housebarn 69 67 798 * Oak Grove 581 64 2675 * Port Breigh 2306 73 2823 * Princeton -2170 67 125 * Shulthein 11010 69 -8122 * Swann's Landing 524 64 3306 * Tanis -469 64 195 * Travill -105 64 245 SEASON TWO * White Sands * Helheim 2735 66 3243 * Bone Bluffs * Monument to the Fallen -7106 69 3324 SEASON THREE * Brien's Gate * Caluss's Unnamed Farming Hamlet * Caluss's Unnamed Windmill Hamlet * Castle Caraway * Celaya * CheekyFoxGlove * Chef's Ocean Research * Cordaria * Crazy Joe's Fishing Shack * Emory's Hollow * Old Grey's Tropical Fish Joint * Psi's Dig Site * Mining Beacon * Stillpoint * Transys (Denasy's Hamlet) * Whirling Fey SEASON FOUR * Anduir's Rest * New Talatol (The End Kingdom) 1